The Sisters of Destruction
by Azul
Summary: Tristi and Megz have dreamed of fighting with Zoids. Their wishes come true when a strange man gives them 2 Zoids. CheyLight and CheyDark. But when a jelous friend comes back, Megz is faced with a tough decision.


  
  
  
The Sisters of Destruction: Cheydark and Cheylight  
  
It all happened 4 years ago in a small town called Ishton, it was a quite little place where people just go to visit. 2 girls were walking, one was named Tristi and the other's name was Megz, Tristi was older by 5 years. Megz was only 13 so that made Tristi 18, but as they passed an alley they saw something out of the corner of their eyes. So they went venturing down there, as they turned a corner they ran into a huge open space. They didn't even know about it until now, there was a huge house. It looked safe enough so they went in, as they walked in they saw 2 large Zoids. A boy comes walking in saying "Their names are Cheydark and Cheylight. Do you like them?", "Like them? I love them!" said Megz. She walked up to Cheylight, suddenly the Zoid looked down at her. She was startled and took a couple steps back, she looked amazingly at her. She remember seeing Zoid battles on t.v. a lot, she wanted one of her own same with Tristi. "How much do you want for them?" Megz blurted out, the boy turned to look at her "Oh, there is no fee for these." he said. She looked at him quizzically "What do you mean?" she asked, "To put it simply they don't cost anything. I was waiting for someone to come and take them, I think that will be you two.". She turned to look at Tristi, her face looked unsure then she said "We'll take them." he gave a little smile. As they left with their new Zoids they had to take a short cut, so no one saw them walking with them. They had a reputation as good girls, no one would know what to think if they saw them walking around with Zoids. As they were walking Megz long blonde hair hung in her face, Tristi's brown hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Megz looked up at her Zoid a wide smile formed across her face, her lavender colored eyes glistened with joy.   
  
She couldn't believe she had finally gotten a Zoid, and one that suited her most. Tristi just walked along beside hers, she didn't looked like she even cared for the thing but deep down she loved her. She also couldn't believe that she has a Zoid, she also wanted one a lot since she watched the battles. When they approached their house they didn't know where to put them, they had to just stick them in a garage or something like that. They did have a big garage so they stuck them in there and went inside, when inside they sat down Megz kept on staring out the window. Tristi nudged her lightly "Stop looking out there! They will be fine." Tristi whispered, Megz turned around and started to eat. Megz and Tristi were the richest people in their town, everyone was really nice to them. Especially since their family was nice, and not snobby they all were the nicest people. The gave charity, and gave to the poor, but they always got front row seats for the Zoids battles. "Mom, Dad I got something to tell you." Megz said, they looked at her "We got Zoids and I want to enter a competition.". They just stared at her speechless she waited for an answer "Well sure you can honey. Do you know how to work one?" her dad asked.   
  
She nodded and got up and said "Can we both go and train? Since we are both going to be partners." her dad nodded. They both left the house and went to go and train, when they got there they had to sign up. "Well howdy Miss Megz, and Miss Tristi. Can I help you with something?" the owner said, "Yes, we would like go in and train for competition." Tristi said. He led them inside and showed them around, after 2 hours of training they got in their first match against the Bosen brothers. They both set off in different directions using agility confusing their opponent, Megz unleashed her attack Light Sword Beam and struck one of the Zoids. Knocking it to the ground it was out of the game, then Tristi let her attack go Darkened Sword Destruction. It knocked down the other one and they won, Bosen brothers weren't very good anyway. It was easy because they had a strategy, when the brothers just stood there and didn't move. They got out of their Zoids and went over the brothers, and shook their hands. The Bosen brothers were cute and still looked confident, even after they lost. To them it's only a sport, and game, but to Tristi and Megz it will now become more than that more than a game. It will be life or death to them, when they start to fight with the pros. Next morning they went downstairs and sat at the table, and stared at their food not even trying to eat it.   
  
They both looked pale like they've been sick, or just ran a mile. But they seemed fine, they didn't have a fever and could do everything they could do before. They were just very pale. They walked outside and started to walk to the garage to get the Zoids, when they met up with their friends. One of them was Malissa, and the other one was Tanya. Malissa was as old as Tristi and Tanya was as old as Megz, that's pretty much self explanatory. "What are you guys doing?" Tanya asked, Megz gave a nervous chuckle "We're not doing anything just walking.". Tanya just looked curiously at Megz but just accepted it, "Do you want to go with us into town?" Malissa asked. They looked at each other and said "We were just heading somewhere else......" Tristi said, "Ok then we'll just go with you then" Tanya said. They just shrugged and led them to garage, where they showed them their Zoids. Tanya let out a gasp "You guys own Zoids?!" Malissa asked, they nodded "And we're entering the next Zoids competition." Megz said. "Come on we'll show you them." Tristi said, they led them up to them and the doors opened. They both made a large leap up and up, when they reached the top of both of their Zoids they motioned for them to come up.   
  
They hesitated then tried to climb up but couldn't, Tristi and Megz jumped down and helped them up. They both gasped and they climbed inside to get a look at the controls, but then climbed right back out. "Well we have to go the competition in a few hours, we have to warm up." Megz said, "Your going to have to get off.". They both got off and watched them leave, "We have to get there before them, if they knew that we're their opponent they'll flip." Tanya said. Tristi and Megz reached the competition and stared at the audience, and went to the back room and waited to make their entrance. Megz outfit was a really short white turtle neck tang top, miniskirt, and knee high black boots. Tristi's was entirely different it was a long sleeved white shirt and black leather pants and boots. Their cue was made and they entered the arena, awes were made as they walked to they side of the arena. Their opponent walked out their Zoids had a resemblance of two cats, the signal was made. They made a run and one of the cats named Scar Claw made the first attack at Cheylight they dodged. She let out her attack Light Sword Beam and hit Scar Claw knocking it out, Scar Tail was the next one who made an attack. Instead of going after CheyDark it went after CheyLight, it used Scratching Blood Claw. It hit Cheylight so hard it knocked out Megz, CheyDark quickly used her attack Darkened Sword Destruction knocking out Scar Tail.   
  
Tristi quickly exited her Zoid and ran over, and opened the door. Megz was sitting in her chair slouched forward and blood on her head, Tristi straightened her up and turned her face towards her. And started to shake her, her eyes opened very slowly a smile appeared on Tristi's face. "Oh Megz I'm so glad your ok!!" Tristi said, and gave her sister a hug. She helped her sister out of the Zoid and walked her to the pit, Megz looked over to her attacker.....it was Tanya! Megz was stunned she didn't think that her best friend would do that to her, but there was something weird about Tanya, she didn't look very happy she didn't want to do that. But Megz was furious with her even if she didn't want to, she still shouldn't of done that no matter what. Her soft purple eyes soon turned stone cold with anger and frustration, Tristi was very worried about her. Megz soon turned very mean, and cold, she used to be so nice to everyone no matter what their social status. She never left the house, it was nearing the next competition Megz didn't seem very interested in it. But when it came around she still did it, but she still fought her hardest and it all paid off. They won against every opponent they've come up against, they haven't really met their match until one day.   
  
It was the last one until the Championships, only one could make it in Megz wasn't worried but Tristi was. "Megz, you don't understand they are the champions for 6 straight years. We might just have a problem with them, just don't be too ahead of yourself ok?" Tristi exclaimed, "Don't worry! I'll be careful, and FYI I can take care of myself." Megz said. "Yeah just like you didn't 1 month ago." said Tristi, the room then became silent. Anger started to boil up in Megz, she was trying to forget that. But she just can't seem to, and she doesn't even know why. It's like there's something inside of her that won't let her erase that memory. And won't let her push it to the back of her head and forget and move on  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world   
This world is cold   
But you don't   
You don't have to go   
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care   
You're mother's gone and your father hits you   
This pain you cannot bear   
But we all bleed the same way as you do   
And we all have the same things to go through   
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
Hold on it gets better than you know   
Your days   
You say they're way too long   
And your nights   
You can't sleep at all   
Hold on   
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more   
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more   
But we all bleed the same way as you do   
And we all have the same things to go through   
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
Hold on it gets better than you know   
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer   
Don't stop searching, it's not over   
Hold on   
What are you looking for?   
What are you waiting for?   
Do you know what you're doing to me?   
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?   
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
Hold on it gets better than you know   
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer   
Don't stop searching, it's not over   
Hold on if you feel like letting go   
Hold on it gets better than you know   
Hold on   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
All she did was just turn and walk away, she didn't want to fight today. On the day before their competition. She went into her room and sat down, she ran her fingers through her shiny blonde hair. 'I need to go for a walk' she thought aloud, she went out of her room and exited the house. Outside was chilly but not really cold, she was wearing her off the shoulder striped sweater which kept her warm. Her long pants were dragging along the dirt path and getting dirty, she didn't even care she didn't even noticed. She passed a boys house who called to her she looked at him and walked toward him, "Hi Todd, did you need something?" she questioned. He went down his steps and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Can't a guy say hi to his girlfriend?" he asked teasingly. he gave her cheek a little peck, they've been dating steadily for 4 months. He ran his hand across her smooth face, she leaned in forward and kissed him and gave him a hug. "Does that answer your question?" she asked looking him in the eye, he gave a little chuckle and said "Yes that does.". She turned to walk away but he went behind her and lifted up her hair, he brushed his lips against her neck. She had a chill going up her spine and turned around quickly, and gave him a little smile and put her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead, but passing by was a guy named Brendan he had a crush on Megz ever since he was 7.   
  
He's been jealous that they've been together and has been trying to break them up, he hid and waited for her to walk away and then he would make his move. She then was on the move she passed him and kept on walking, he then slid by her side. "Hey there Megz! How are you?" he questioned, she then looked over to him and flashed him a smile "I'm good Brendan, how are you?" she said. "Ditto," his gaze was locked on her "Say what do you think of us going to the park tomorrow just us." he asked, "I don't." she said "You know I'm going out with Todd.". She turned over and smiled "No.......sorry" she whispered, he then grabbed her arm tight and wouldn't let go. She struggled to free herself but couldn't "Now you listen to me!" he yelled in a low voice, "You will go with me to the park, and you will like it!! And you will break up with Todd and you will go out with me!! Do you hear me?!". He then pushed her onto the ground hard, and he got down there with her and punched her hard in the mouth. Blood trickled down the corner of her mouth she wiped her mouth with her hand, Brendan got up and walked away. Megz got up and ran back to Todd's house which was 4 blocks away, she pounded on the door. Todd opened the door, he stared in disbelief, "Megz what happened?" he asked.  
  
Tears where streaming down her cheeks as she feel to her knees, she started to cry into her hands. Todd got on one knee and took her hands away from her face, he helped her up and brought her into the house. He sat her on his couch and asked again "What happened?", she just looked at him as though she didn't understand any of the words he had spoken to her. "I got attacked." she said quietly, he gave out a gasp "By who?" he asked quizzicaly. "By.....by....by Brendan." she said, "What!!!!" he yelled "Why I ought to kill him!!!". He sounded serious and this is what Megz didn't like about him, whenever he sounded mad about something and he said that he was going to do something. He'll do it. She was getting scared by his tone, she started to hug herself her heart beat started to increase. She started to sweat a lot, she thought she was going to die. Her face became very pale her eyes became diluted, she then fainted. She hit the floor with a hard thump, Todd looked and stared. He kneeled down and lifted up her head and shook her, "Megz, Megz! Wake up! Wake up!" he said. Her eyes opened slowly her eyes were cracked open just a little, she gave a small smile and said "I'm OK.".   
  
For the rest of the day she stayed at Todd's house and cuddled up next to him, it was going on 9:30. Megz got up and went out the door, when she got home her sister was waiting for her. "Where were you?" Tristi questioned, "None of your business, Tristi, not like you'd care." she answered. Megz walked right past her and into her room, it was dark as hell tonight. Megz turned on the light and once she did she saw Brendan sitting on her bed, she let out a loud high pitched scream. Tristi came running in only to find no one else in there besides Megz, "Megz what's wrong?" she asked quizzically. Megz stared blankly at the empty room, "Nothing I'm fine." she gave a little smile and closed the door. She then looked around but she still saw nothing, but then what was that figure that looked like Brendan doing in her room? And more importantly why was it there? She asked herself those questions over and over, again and again she did until she fell asleep. She woke up around 11:50 a.m., she stumbled out of bed and went to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and practiclly fell asleep, she awoke to a loud slam on the table. It was Tristi what a surprised, "Tris don't do that!" She said loudly. "Sorry, Missy. What's wrong?" Tristi said, "I'm tired. Stayed up half the night." she replied.   
  
She let out a big yawn and put her head down and said "Is the competition today?", "Yes it is, you better hurry and get ready we're leaving in 10 minutes." Tristi said. Megz instantly put up her head "Are for real! Oh man!" she got up and ran into her bedroom fast. She got ready in 5 minutes and was out the door, "Wait Megz!", she stopped. "What!" she yelled, "It's not time to go!" her mom yelled back. Megz just stood there and thought Why am I so tense? It's only the last on, no need to worry. She walked back inside, 4 minutes past and they were out the door. "Why were you so excited to get out the door?" her mom questioned, "I really don't know." she answered. They were half way there and no sign of Brendon yet, Megz was relieved they got all the way there and no Brendon. Megz was walking to her locker room but someone grabbed her arm, it was Brendon. He tried to kiss her but she pulled back and took steps back, "What's wrong boo? Let me guess your still nervous to kiss someone right after you broke up?" he said agitatedly. "No, because I didn't break up with him! And I never will!" she yelled at him, he got a very mean look on his face. "You'll break up with him right after this competition! Do you hear me? Then you'll go straight out with me!!" he yelled loudly, she got very scared.  
  
She had no idea what to do, she was both scared and confused. Tears were going down her face rapidly, but she refused to cry out loud, but she was crying loudly on the inside. There was only real possible way she could think that would end her pain, she had to do it. She was going to commit suicide by getting hit with an attack by one Zoid, by the opponent. She walked into her locker room where Tristi was waiting, she wasn't going to tell her she's going to find out when everyone else is. While it's happening. They went out onto the field, thousands of screaming fans were out there including her parents and Todd and Brendon. They got into their Zoids and waited, the shot was fired and they ran toward eachother. The opponent attacked first and missed Tristi, the other attack Megz but Tristi cut him off. The one that attack first truned to attack Megz, Megz got out of her Zoid and stood tall. "Megz what are you doing? Get down off of your Zoid!!" Tristi yelled, everyone looked at her in awe. "Sorry Tristi." was all Megz said, the Zoid attacked it hit Megz with full blast. She fell off her Zoid and landed hard on the ground, tears ran down her face. Same thing with Tristi, her parents, and Todd, Brendon was actually sort of happy he gave a small smile and walked away. Tristi ran down there along with their opponents, her parents, and Todd, "Megz what has gotten into you!" Todd asked, Megz didn't say anything she was motionless.   
  
She was more pale and sick looking than ever, they took her to the hospital hoping they could bring her out. At 12:55 p.m. she was pronounced dead, she family weapt for hours and Todd comforted them but he was crying also. The funeral was 1 week later, everyone in the town came, and so did their recent opponents. After the funeral her family stayed for 3 hours after, and just looked at her casket and cried. Brendon came up to them and said "Well no that she's taken care of I can on to killing Todd.", they all looked at him strange. "You made her do this?" Tristi said, "Yes in a way." he replied, she ran over to ran him and attacked him she started to beat him up. Her dad pulled her off of him, "Bitch!" Brendon yelled at her he got up and ran away. He let her go she started crying. 2 years later they are still sad about Megz they got over it mostly, every now and then they think over her and cry. Tristi quit Zoids and moved onto becoming a teacher, Todd became a famous singer, and Brendon is in the kooky bin. They are all happy but still sad at the same time, they all remember what great things Megz did. And they cherish everything a Megz, each day they grow more and more stronger all because of Megz.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
